L'inconnue
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Quand Hermione Granger décide de s'occuper personnellement des problèmes de coeur de son meilleur ami et qu'une inconnue se balade tranquillement dans Poudlard... Chapitre 5 Upload
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : ****Les personnages et monde fantastique ne nous appartiennent pas. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme faisant partie de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter, nous appartient.******

****

****

**_                                   L'inconnue._**

Elle l'avait toujours admiré. Au début de sa scolarité, elle s'était prise d'amitié pour sa s½ur. Cette dernière lui en avait dressé un portrait élogieux. Bien qu'il la rabroue assez souvent, principalement en raison de son faible pour son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

 Il est vrai qu'elle admirait tous ses frères aînés. 

Que ce soit Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux ou Ron. Tous ils avaient une place dans le c½ur de leur petite s½ur. 

Peu à peu, elle, l'orpheline de mère, s'était mise aussi à les admirer. Elle était fille unique et vivait seule avec son père depuis la mort de sa mère Les histoires que lui racontait Ginny la sortait de sa douce solitude ainsi que de sa folie. A travers les yeux de Ginny, elle apprit à les aimer. 

Au fur et à mesure des ans, ses sentiments évoluèrent. Ron devint son préféré. Peut-être parce que seulement âgé d'un an de plus et qu'elle le croisait assez souvent dans les couloirs. 

Même si lui, ne prêtait aucune attention à son égard, elle chérissait chaque moment où elle le croisait. Le soir dans son lit, elle se remémorait les instants de la journée où elle l'entrapercevait et essayait de déterminer pourquoi il était de telle ou telle humeur. 

Elle se mit à détester Draco Malfoy et tous les Serpentards. Même si ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient pas outre mesure d'elle. Elle les détestait parce que Ron les détestait. Harry Potter était devenu son idole parce que Ron Wealsey était son meilleur ami. Elle essayait d'obtenir les plus beaux points pour, si ne pas la surpasser, au moins égaler Hermione Granger.

Elle trembla en apprenant ce qui c'était passé dans la cabane hurlante. Elle aurait tout donner pour lui apporter les chocogrenouilles dont il raffolait tant et le soigner de ses propres mains. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas temps encore. 

Et puis en troisième, alors que les êtres marins le retenaient prisonnier dans le lac, elle aurait voulu être Harry Potter. Le sauver et s'assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien après une heure passé dans les eaux sombres et profondes du lac. 

Elle pleura aussi cette année-là en apprenant qu'il se rendrait au bal de Noël avec une des s½urs Patil. Un désir de vengeance l'envahit et elle ne put manger correctement pendant des semaines. Heureusement pour ses nerfs et sa santé, la soirée fut un véritable fiasco. 

Alors qu'elle rentrait en quatrième, elle put enfin l'approcher et lui parler. Ginny les présenta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus drôle, plus gentil et plus attirant que ce qu'elle pensait déjà avant. 

Mais une ombre demeurait au tableau : Hermione Granger. Encore et toujours la Miss je sais tout de Gryffondor. Tellement talentueuse mais aussi tellement dangereuse pour sa relation avec Ron. 

Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, principalement lorsqu'elles se trouvaient seules. Au début, la préfète de Gryffondor ne sembla pas remarquer ses griefs.

Puis un jour, agacée par le comportement de la Serdaigle, elles eurent une conversation aux abords de la cabane de Hagrid. Cela se passait durant sa cinquième année. Peu avant le bal de la Saint-Valentin (instauré par la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal), elle et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la serre numéro trois. Elles y restèrent plusieurs heures d'affilées. 

Peu à peu, Hermione découvrit son secret : son amour caché pour Ron Wealey. Contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune Serdaigle, Hermione n'éprouvait pour Ron qu'un profond sentiment fraternel. Son c½ur appartenait à Harry Potter et à personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, ils sortaient ensembles depuis quelques semaines déjà. Peu de personnes en étaient informées. Mieux valait éviter la publicité gratuite autour du Survivant. 

A partir de cet instant précis, Hermione Granger n 'eut de cesse de vanter auprès de ses amis les qualités de la jeune fille portant les couleurs de Serdaigle et plus spécialement auprès de Ron. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien d'étrange dans la subite amitié des deux jeunes filles. Pour lui, il était normal qu'elles s'entendent bien. Elles étaient d'entre tous, les meilleures élèves de Poudlard.

 Et comme cela était arrivé deux ans auparavant, Ron demeurait toujours sans cavalière à une semaine du bal. C'est alors qu'Hermione décida d'employer les grands moyens. 

En effet, la jeune fille lui proposa de lui trouver une cavalière. Ron n'était pas vraiment partant mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Hermione était une fille brillante mais un peu effrayante. Sans oublier qu'Harry risquait de lui imposer des représailles s'il n'acceptait pas. Quand il donna son accord, Hermione lui dicta enfin la dernière condition de ce marché : il ne connaîtrait l'identité de la jeune fille que le soir du bal. 

Il savait que le piège ne se trouvait pas loin. Avait-on jamais vu Hermione Granger s'occuper de choses aussi futiles que de trouver une partenaire à son meilleur ami ? Le conseil de Maugrey-Fol-¼il lui revint alors en mémoire : « vigilance constante ! ».

C'est ainsi que le soir J, il veilla à se montrer sous son plus beau jour. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender ce moment malgré les affirmations de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait en effet conseillé pour sa tenue.

 Ron était donc vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue, de coupe assez simple mais toute fois très élégante. Des runes anciennes d'argent bordaient les manches ainsi que l'ourlet de sa robe. De plus Harry et lui dégotèrent peu de temps avant le bal, dans une vielle boutique de Pré-au-Lard, une ceinture couleur argent où pouvaient se ranger sa baguette ainsi que diverses fioles de potions. Se regardant dans le miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur l'identité de sa cavalière. 

Et si elle était couverte de boutons ? Ou complètement folle à l'image de Luna Lovegood ? Il songea à se porter malade mais Harry n'éprouva aucune pitié pour lui. Il le força à sortir de son dortoir et à se rendre aux portes de la grande salle. 

Hermione l'y attendait avec la jeune fille en question. Il la trouva de suite ravissante. Vêtue, elle aussi, d'une robe de soirée bleue, ses cheveux étaient savamment relevés en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Son discret maquillage la mettait encore plus en valeur. 

Ron suivit du regard son pendentif d'argent plongeant légèrement dans son décolleté. Il admira ses courbes d'adolescentes et n'eut alors qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser alors qu'il ignorait tout d'elle. 

Il lui proposa galamment son bras et il reçut un doux sourire en réponse. Ron Weasley se trouvait alors l'adolescent le plus heureux du monde. Il prit grand soin de sa compagne tout au long de la soirée, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.

 Ils dansèrent et pas seulement des valses, burent quelques bières-au-beurre et rirent beaucoup en se moquant de la robe de Pansy Parkinson.

 Peu avant que la soirée ne se termine, ils se promenèrent tous deux sur les bords du lac. La jeune fille frissonnait légèrement, aussi lui déposa-t-il délicatement sa cape sur ses épaules légèrement dénudées.

 Elle lui sourit encore une fois tendrement. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et il se sentit ivre sans pour autant que ce soit l'½uvre des bières bues quelques heures plutôt.

 N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha lentement du visage de sa compagne. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et ils s'imprégnèrent tous deux du visage de l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent, réduisant ainsi l'espace les séparant à néant. Ils s'embrassèrent alors. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans leurs c½urs. Une fois séparés, ils se sourirent et décidèrent de se présenter selon les usages.

-     Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

- Enchantée Monsieur Weasley. Luna Lovegood.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. 

Où donc était l'adolescente en dehors du temps et en marge de la société ? Assurément la jeune fille en face de lui ne pouvait être cette foldingue de Luna ? 

Et pourtant, il s'agissait des mêmes yeux rêveurs et de la même bouche songeuse. Les mêmes cheveux mais beaucoup plus soignés. Il remarqua alors la tension empreinte dans son corps en raison de son silence. 

Elle devait s'attendre à un rejet de sa part au vu de son attitude anxieuse. Voulant faire disparaître cette expression au profit d'une plus joyeuse, il ne réfléchit plus et s'empressa de la rassurer en la prenant dans ses bras.

Enlacés dans leur cocon de chaleur, il acheva totalement de la tranquillisée en lui chuchotant ses mots au creux de son oreille :

-Je pense être totalement fou amoureux de vous, Mademoiselle Lovegood.

Elle se contenta d'un petit rire cristallin et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux. 

Sous les étoiles étincelantes, un nouvel amour naquit. Ils se promirent tous deux de veiller sur cette petite étincelle et de la faire grandir ensemble.

**Notes : **** A l'origine de cette histoire, la petite s½ur de Mag. Selon elle, Luna Lovegood adore Ron Weasley. ****Pour preuve: elle rit dès que Ron ouvre la bouche, supporte l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor,. Nous avons donc trouvé ce couple plus qu'original et avons décidé de mettre leur histoire par écrit. Nous espérons que cela vous a plu et que ce couple vous a paru crédible. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Nous sommes ouvertes à toutes les critiques. Si vous avez remarqué des fautes, merci de nous les signalées.**


	2. Chapitre 2

****

****

****

****

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

**Disclamer : ****Les personnages et le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme constituant l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter nous appartient.**

****

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

****

**Réponses aux reviews : ******

****

**_Pascale1980 : _****Nous sommes contentes de te savoir séduite par notre histoire. Perso, nous préférons aussi le couple Ron/ Hermione, mais la petite sœur de Mag a exigé un Ron/ Luna et voilà le résultat…**

****

**_Gedauphin : _****Voilà la suite que certains reviewers espéraient. Ce n'est pas de la tarte, mais on fait ce qu'on peut. Nous espérons que tu adoreras aussi la suite.**

****

**_Illirya : _****Voilà la suite que tu as qualifiée de « bienvenue ». Nous ne comptons pas écrire une autre fic sur ce couple car il n'est tout simplement pas notre préféré. Mais voilà, la petite sœur de Mag a exigé et les reviewers ont exigé une suite…**

****

**_Emma : _****Subjectif ?? Nous avouons ne pas te suivre là. Que veux-tu nous dire ? Comme toi, le couple Harry/ Hermione ne nous plait pas du tout. Mais voilà, fallait bien que le Riry soit heureux… Comment se débarrasser de persos sans les torturer….**

****

**_Iarla : _****Voilà la suite que tu nous réclamais. Nous sommes heureuses que cette histoire t'ait plut.**

****

**_Rayuroplanis : _****Merci beaucoup pour avoir qualifié notre fic de « super ». Nous pensons sérieusement à allez faire un tour du coté de ta fic.**

****

**_Luna : _****Nous avons tenu compte de ta remarque pour la suite. Ca nous chagrinait aussi que Luna doive changer pour plaire à Ron, surtout qu'on voit Luna un peu comme une alter-mondialiste et que la plupart de nos potes en font partis. Donc on a essayé de remédier à ça. Est-ce que Ron survivra ? Ne ratez pas le prochain épisode… hum, on arrête là le massacre.**

****

**_Rhea-Silvia-Chan : _; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ;**

****

**_Kinyo Black: _****Merci pour tous ces qualificatifs élogieux. Nous sommes heureuses que ça te plaise.**

Moi (shark987) : Kikou amieuh de nous (hum, tu vois ce qu'on veut dire par nous, lol). Fais-moi penser à te convertir à Harry Potter. Maintenant que t'as vu le troisième film, ça te donne peut-être envie de lire les livres ? Non ?

Ange Devil : Voilà la suite puisque apparemment, il y a plusieurs personnes que ça intéressait. Et puis faut dire qu'on s'attache aux persos, après on a plus envie de les laisser en paix. Lol

Tiguidou : Tu ne vois pas ce qui pourrait faire une suite ? MWAMWAMWAMWA… Nous sommes diaboliques, on s'éloigne de l'intrigue amoureuse brute pour pondre enfin un véritable scénario. MWAMWAMWAMWA

Guilderynette : Salut à toi fan de Guilderoy. Une suite ? Mais la voilà ma petite dame, toute fraîche. Ca aura pris du temps mais la voilà.

Altea : Merci à toi de nous avoir lus et d'avoir reviewé. T'as pas à nous remercier. Tu ne nous embêtes pas avec tes théories. C'est toujours chouette de rencontrer des gens pensant différemment de nous. Ceci dit, t'auras pas droit au Harry/Luna dans cette fic. Tant qu'on y est, nous aussi on aime pas Cho, mais ça, je pense que c'est beaucoup de personne.

Beunny : merci pour le 10/10, ça nous a fait extrêmement plaisir. Harry/ Luna ? Pas dans cette fic, sorry.

Hermione300 : Et bien voila la suite, contentes que ça te plaise. Le Harry/ Hermione est venu par hasard, on ne voulait pas qu'ils soient malheureux. Mais il faut dire que les couples que nous mettons en scène ne sont pas nos préférés, mais comme dit plus haut, les désirs de la petite sœur de Mag sont des ordres.

Hhp : Salut aussi !!! Merci de trouver notre histoire crédible, c'était vraiment un défi au départ de faire en sorte que ces deux là finissent ensemble sans que ce ne soit trop « surnaturel ».

Gaeriel Palpatine : Ne vérifie pas trop stp, nous nous sommes rendues comptes que nous avions quelques peu contredit le tome 5. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien remarqué (et personne d'autre non plus apparemment) on va pas te renseigner plus. Lol

Un grand grand merci pour vos reviews. Cela nous a fait extrêmement plaisir. Nous espérons que la suite (qui n'était pas prévue au programme, mais il faut bien s'incliner face à la majorité) vous plaira tout autant.

Bises et bonne lecture.

****

****

** L'inconnue Chapitre 2.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Luna Lovegood flottait sur son petit nuage. Depuis le bal organisé à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, elle et Ron filaient le parfait amour. En deux semaines, aucune dispute n'était venue assombrir l'horizon. De plus, tous deux s'arrangeaient pour se voir le plus souvent possible. Ca demandait beaucoup d'organisation étant donné qu'ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours.

De plus Luna se trouvaient engagée dans beaucoup d'activité telle que la S.A.L.E, le club de journalisme et l'asbl en faveur de la protection et de la mise à jour de points de nidification des cigognes de l'Antarctique.

La seule activité qu'elle et Ron avaient en commun n'était autre que l'AD. Harry s'était empressé de la reconstituer dans le plus grand des secrets quelques mois auparavant, bien attendu avec l'approbation silencieuse de Dumbledore.

Ce qui avait changé comparé à la première fois, c'est que les professeurs les aidaient désormais. Bien entendu, ceux-ci ne venaient jamais aux entraînements, mais lors des cours, ils sous-entendaient souvent de nombreuses choses comprises uniquement par les membres. Il s'agissait souvent de recommandations pour tel ou tel livre et les plus faibles pouvaient ainsi progresser encore plus rapidement qu'avant.

Cependant, l'incapacité de l'actuel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne se trouvait pas le point de départ de la reconstitution du groupe. Cette année, le prof était tout ce qui existait de plus normal, mis à part le fait que la jeune femme ayant obtenu le poste n'était nulle autre que l'arrière petite fille de Dumbledore.

Le professeur Dumbledore était une adorable jeune femme ayant réussi brillamment ses études d'Auror mais ayant préférée bourlinguer aux quatre coins du monde. Luna l'aimait bien avec ses tenues mi-moldue et sorcière alliant les t-shirt aux slogans accrocheurs tels que « make love, not war » et ses robes aux imprimés vieillots sur lesquels la sorcière cousaient d'autres bouts de tissus bariolés. Mais le plus important était que le professeur les encourageait tous quelle que soit la voie qu'ils avaient choisie.

Ron lui avait raconté que son discours de début d'année était vraiment impressionnant et avait réussi à clouer le bec des Serpentards de sixième année. Le professeur Dumbledore avait commencé en disant qu'elle comprenait qu'elle allait leur en demander beaucoup cette année, mais qu'elle se devait absolument de les former à la guerre qui s'annonçait.

Certains Serpentards avait ri supérieurement mais le professeur ne s'en était pas formalisée et avait continué imperturbable. « Ce que je vous apprendrai servira aussi bien aux futurs compagnons de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'aux futurs Mangemorts et suivants de Voldemort… »

Beaucoup avaient frissonné se rendant compte que bientôt les jours heureux seraient loin « … quant à ceux qui désirent ne pas choisir de camp, cela les aidera aussi à se défendre contre ceux voulant les forcer à se joindre à tel ou tel camp. Inutile de vous dire que j'attends de vous une tenue irréprochable durant mes cours. On m'obéit et on agit le plus promptement possible dans le calme et la discipline. Chaque semaine, vous aurez des cours de théorie et des cours pratiques. Chaque semaine aussi, je contrôlerai vos aptitudes à vous en sortir face au danger dans des simulations. Ce sera alors à vous d'exploiter toutes vos connaissances. Suis-je claire ? »

Et toute la classe avait alors répondu dans un même ensemble « oui professeur Dumbledore ». Le professeur n'était pas aussi sévère avec les autres classes, mais les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ayant la plupart de leurs cours en commun, il fallait se montrer stricte et sévère dès le début si on ne voulait pas retrouver la moitié des élèves à l'infirmerie et l'autre se battant comme des chiffonniers dans la salle de classe.

Pour l'instant, tous les professeurs avaient eu droit au moins une fois à ce débordement au cours de l'année, excepté deux d'entre eux : le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs à cause des ces nombreux affrontements Serpentards/ Gryffondors, Ron avait failli perdre son badge de préfet.

En pensant à son petit ami, Luna devint encore plus rêveuse. Elle était censée le rejoindre au terrain de Quidditch où Ron s'entraînait trois soirs par semaine.

Les soirées étant encore fraîches au mois de mars, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape d'hiver et enfila un bonnet péruvien ainsi que l'écharpe et les gants assortis. Elle aurait aimé mettre quelque chose de plus…. seyant pour Ron mais il faisait vraiment trop froid.

Elle se dit alors que Ron apprécierait peut-être une collation après un tel entraînement. Elle fit donc un crochet par les cuisines où les elfes s'empressèrent de lui apporter un panier remplis des friandises préférées de Ron ainsi que d'un thermo de chocolat chaud et de ses deux bols. Luna remercia vivement les elfes qui ne purent s'empêcher de rougir sous les compliments de la jeune fille.

Se pressant pour ne pas être plus encore en retard, Luna emprunta quelques raccourcis uniquement accessibles aux Serdaigles pour se rendre plus vite dans le hall. Les couloirs secrets s'approchaient des quartiers des professeurs mais ces derniers savaient très bien que seuls les Serdaigles les empruntaient et donc, qu'avec eux ils ne risquaient pas de blagues.

Débouchant dans les couloirs professoraux, Luna allait s'engouffrer dans le dernier passage qui la mènerait directement au hall quand une porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une femme drapée de voiles noirs lui cachant son visage.

La Serdaigle se cacha vivement derrière une colonne du couloir et regarda la silhouette s'éloigner pour entrer dans les appartements du professeur Dumbledore. Luna ne savait pas où menait la porte qui venait juste de dévoiler l'inconnue. Elle aurait bien aimé aller voir ce qui se passait derrière cette porte mais sa prudence gagna sur sa curiosité.

Personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait ici et n'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver. De plus, elle ne devait pas arriver en retard pour Ron. Elle se fit la promesse muette que si jamais elle entrapercevait à nouveau cette femme, elle reviendrait ici avec ses amis pour voir ce que cachait la porte.

Arrivant enfin au hall, Luna poussa les grandes portes de chaînes et s'enfuit dans la nuit froide courant pour rattraper son retard. Arrivée au terrain de Quidditch, elle fut rassurée de voir que l'entraînement n'était pas fini.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins aux cotés d'Hermione qui attendait Harry. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et entamèrent une conversation pour savoir à quel joueur la robe de Quidditch seyait le mieux. C'était certes une conversation assez futile, mais les deux jeunes filles ne se le permettaient qu'en présence l'une de l'autre.

L'entraînement dura quelques minutes encore, mais leur petit ami respectif ne se firent pas trop attendre. Harry et Hermione s'empressèrent de rejoindre le château tandis que Luna présentait le panier « pique-nique » à Ron.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire éblouissant et s'empressa de la remercier. Tous deux se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre dans les gradins pour se réchauffer un peu. Le chocolat chaud fit son effet et c'est rassasiée que Luna entreprit de rassembler leurs affaires.

Ron la regardait et éclata soudain de rire. La jeune fille porta son regard alentour pour voir ce qui le faisait rire mais ils étaient seuls à présent dans le stade. Avec effrois, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rire que d'elle. Elle se sermonna vertement pour avoir mis un tel bonnet.

Mais d'un autre côté… elle l'aimait bien ce bonnet et l'écharpe aussi ainsi que les gants. Ron n'avait qu'à accepter ça. Non seulement elle faisait de nombreux efforts pour réussir à le voir le plus souvent possible et était pleine de bonne volonté pour le satisfaire.

Mais le pire était que Ron ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Et il était là à rire d'elle comme un dément. Fâchée et déçue d'un tel comportement, elle s'enfuit en direction du château. Ron eut beau l'appeler, elle ne se retourna pas. Mais c'était sans compter sans la vitesse de Ron qui la rattrapa au pas de course et la força à s'arrêter.

Ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension face au comportement de la jeune fille et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Luna était trop en colère contre lui et contre elle-même.

Elle lui cracha donc au visage tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Puisqu'il prétendait être amoureux d'elle, il n'avait qu'à l'accepter comme elle était. Elle en avait assez de faire des efforts pour lui sans que rien ne vienne en retour. Luna savait que la dernière partie de la phrase était fausse.

Ron faisait aussi des efforts pour pouvoir la voir, mais ses efforts semblaient tellement petits comparés aux siens. Elle en avait assez que Ron ne sache rien de ses passions. Il ne s'intéressait que peu, même pas du tout, à ses activités et cela Luna ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Elle concevait une relation amoureuse comme un partage et leur relation lui semblait loin de ce schéma. Eclatant en sanglot, elle se détourna de Ron et rejoignit le plus vite possible son dortoir tandis que Ron la regardait partir abasourdi.

Lentement, il regagna lui aussi le château. Doucement, au fur et à mesure du chemin, la colère commença à poindre dans son cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luna lui en voulait tellement. S'il avait ri c'était tout simplement à cause de sa moustache de chocolat qu'il aurait bien aimé faire disparaître de sa langue.

Mais voilà, Luna était en colère et lui aussi. Car il était or de question que Ron reconnaisse ses torts malgré les accusations de la jeune fille, accusations qui lui semblaient totalement injustifiées.

Ayant rejoint le dortoir, Ron se changea rapidement après une douche et se coucha. Mais le sommeil se fit long à venir et Ron eut tout le temps de ressasser sa colère et de la faire grandir dans la noirceur de la nuit.

-

-

-

-

Voilà voilou, second chapitre terminé. Nous espérons qu'il répond à vos attentes et que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que nous en avons eu à l'écrire.

****

**-**

**La suite viendra le plus rapidement possible, c'est à dire dès que l'inspiration repointera le bout de son nez.**

**Si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous voulez nous dire où sont nos fautes où quoi que ce soit d'autre, nous sommes toute ouïe grâce au système des reviews.**

****

**-**

**Bye bye et à bientôt,**

**Mag, Ada et Lalie**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer : ****Les personnages et le monde fantastique de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme faisant partie de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter, nous appartient.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

**_Iarla_**** : Grand merci pour ta review. Tu verras que ce chapitre ne fait pas mention de notre « nouvelle inconnue » et est un peu moins actif, mais le prochain chapitre comblera ce manque. ****Ik ben blij dat je me een review geeft. lol**

**_Requin fou (celui qui se prend pour un hérisson vert) :_**** Grand merci amieuh de mwa pour ce compliment qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que c'est toujours bien écrit. Lol**

** L'inconnue Chapitre 3.**

****

****

****

****

Le lendemain Luna se réveilla étrangement triste et fatiguée malgré sa longue nuit de sommeil.

En effet la jeune fille n'avait pas veillé tard le soir dans la salle commune des Serdaigles pour poursuivre ses devoirs, finis depuis longtemps soit dit en passant, mais les Serdaigles se trouvant dotés d'un esprit perfectionniste ; ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à améliorer.

Elle se leva donc attristée, mais curieusement son esprit ne voulut pas se rappeler immédiatement de la cause d'un tel malaise.

Ne fouillant pas plus sa mémoire, Luna sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre la salle de bains réservée aux filles de Serdaigle.

Accomplissant sa toilette rapidement, elle retourna bien vite dans le dortoir pour choisir au mieux les accessoires pouvant s'accorder à son uniforme.

Hésitant entre un collier de bouchons de liège et un autre en capsules de bière, la jeune fille se figea soudain devant le miroir en se disant que Ron n'apprécierait peut-être pas un tel bijou.

C'est à ce moment précis que son esprit recouvra la mémoire et se rappela les évènements de la soirée précédente qui lui firent l'effet d'une immense gifle. Elle n'avait pas à se poser la question de savoir quel bijou conviendrait le mieux à Ron puisqu'elle avait tout simplement rompu.

L'absurdité de son geste la plongea d'un état de désespoir total. Elle se morigéna vertement pour avoir accompli un tel acte. Une divergence n'allait quand même pas mettre fin à son couple !

C'était impossible, elle était une Serdaigle que diable et par définition irréprochable !

Voilà peut-être où se situait le problème. Peut-être avait-elle formulé trop de reproche à l'encontre de Ron sans se remettre, elle, en question. Peut-être que tout ce qui arrivait était tout simplement sa faute…Mais d'un autre côté….

Soupirant Luna se dit qu'il était de toute façon trop tard. Elle avait littéralement admonesté Ron hier soir. C'était impossible maintenant de recoller les morceaux. Devant cette fatalité, la jeune fille qui hier encore était la plus heureuse fondit littéralement en larme. Elle devait absolument voir Hermione.

Ronald Weasley n'avait jamais passé une aussi mauvaise journée de toute sa courte vie d'adolescent.

S'étant levé du pied gauche, il n'avait pu éviter de se cogner le gros orteil gauche contre sa malle traînant au pied de son lit.

Sautillant de douleur en se tenant le pied, l'adolescent roux perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur une de ses cravates, traînant, elle aussi, au pied de son lit. Atterrissant sur ses fesses sous les rires de ses camarades de chambrées, Ron Weasley se dit que cette journée était la plus horrible de sa vie.

Malheureusement pour lui, la journée venait à peine de commencer. Ayant fini sa toilette, c'est en grommelant qu'il se rendit dans la grande-salle pour déjeuner. Il retrouva à la table des Gryffondors ses deux amis amusés de son humeur et de sa tenue négligée.

En effet un des lacets de ses chaussures avait cassé net, son nœud de cravate était de travers et sa chemise ressortait de son pantalon sans oublier les deux boutons de son gilet qui s'étaient égarés en dessous de son lit.

Bref, Ronal Weasley ressemblait en tout point, avec son air grognon et ses cheveux indomptés, à un lutin de Cornouaille à ne surtout pas déranger.

Ses amis ne lui firent pourtant aucune remarque, désireux de ne pas aggraver la situation.

Malheureusement pour Ronald Weasley, son professeur de potions n'était pas pourvu d'un esprit aussi compatissant. Ce dernier ne se priva donc pas de lui faire remarquer sa tenue débraillée et de lui enlever une dizaine de points.

Ronald Weasley étant Ronald Weasley, il ne put accepter la remarque sans bougonner ce qui lui valut une fois de plus un retrait de points.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry s'empressa de l'entraîner à leur place et de commencer la potion du jour.

Malheureusement pour Ronald Weasley, Drago Malfoy étant Drago Malfoy, ce dernier trouva la situation fort amusante et voulut la rendre encore plus hilarante.

Quoi de mieux donc que de jeter quelques graines de faux, substance hautement inflammable et corrosive, dans le chaudron des deux Gryffondors qui pour une fois réussissait leur potion ?

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le contenu du chaudron se mit à bouillir d'une manière dangereuse avertissant à temps les élèves qui eurent quelques secondes pour s'abriter avant que la potion n'explose.

Bien évidemment, Rogue étant Rogue, ce dernier enleva une cinquantaine de points à Gryffondors et mit les deux amis en retenue.

Cette journée était décidément la pire que Ronald Weasley ait vécu. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas terminée après ce double cours de potion.

A l'intercours, Ron hésita à rejoindre Luna pour s'expliquer avec elle. Mais finalement, ne sachant quoi dire et étant d'une humeur de chien, il préféra éviter la confrontation et se rendit à la cuisine pour combler son vide affectif.

Les cours suivants ne se passèrent guère mieux pour Ron qui fit perdre une autre cinquantaine de points aux Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall ne lui trouva aucune circonstance atténuante et lui donna donc une autre retenue en raison de sa distraction et de son inattention au cours.

Evitant la grande salle au repas de midi, Ron ne voulait certainement pas voir la lueur de reproche dans les yeux de ses amis, le rouquin se rendit dans le parc pour manger le repas qu'il avait demandé aux elfes de maison.

Cependant déambuler ainsi dans le parc de l'école et autour du lac ne pouvait que lui rappeler les instants passés avec Luna. Cette promenade ne contribua donc pas à améliorer son humeur. Sa rupture avec Luna était certainement une des pires choses qui lui soit arrivé dans sa courte vie.

L'après-midi, comme il s'en doutait, ne fut guère mieux. Il fallait pourtant remarquer que le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de son humeur exécrable.

Pourtant, Ron était certainement un des élèves les plus enthousiastes au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur se contenta de le regarder curieusement en début de cours en voyant qu'il ne répondait à aucune de ses questions. Néanmoins, elle lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

Déglutissant le plus silencieusement possible, Ron s'apprêtait à devoir faire face à un nouveau retrait de point et peut-être même à une troisième retenue.

Le professeur Dumbledore se contenta pourtant de fermer la porte silencieusement et de le prier de s'asseoir à un des bureaux. Elle ne semblait pas en colère et voyant l'air peu rassuré de Ron, elle lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de prendre la parole.

« Monsieur Weasley, je peux comprendre que votre… « rupture » d'avec Mademoiselle Lovegood vous perturbe. Cependant, il me faut vous dire que vous ne devez pas délaisser ainsi vos études et vos amis. »

Ron était de plus en plus mortifié face aux paroles de son professeur. En effet, parler de sa rupture avec un professeur était une situation on ne peut plus gênante.

Malheureusement pour Ron, mais heureusement pour les Gryffondors, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas femme à se préoccuper d'un embarras pareil.

« Ron, regardez-moi quand je vous parle. Bien. Les relations humaines ne sont jamais simples, jeune homme. Il ne faut pas espérer que tout se passe toujours bien sans aucuns nuages à l'horizon. Il y a toujours une dispute qui pointe le bout de son nez. »

Ron était à présent horriblement mal à l'aise, mais ne pouvait cependant pas détourner le regard comme lui avait demandé le professeur Dumbledore. Et puis de toutes façons, au point où il en était, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

« Vous savez, une vie de couple ça s'apprend au jour le jour. Rien n'est jamais gagné en amour. »

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fit silence et en profita pour juger de l'effet de ses paroles sur l'adolescent en face d'elle. Rouge de honte, il semblait toutefois avoir envie de lui poser une question. Prenant patience, Magalie Dumbledore attendit en silence que le rouquin formule sa question à haute voix.

« Comment voulez-vous que je le fasse maintenant ? Luna me déteste à présent et ne voudra certainement plus jamais me parler. »

La voix était quelque peux désespérée et le professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement face à un tel désarroi.

« Tout d'abord, je pense que vous avez tous les deux des tords, vous et Mademoiselle Lovegood, suis-je dans le faux ? »

Ron ne fit qu'acquiescer préférant éviter de se rappeler leur dispute.

« Bien dans ce cas, il me semble vital que tous les deux, vous vous présentiez des excuses mutuelles. Si je puis me permettre, les fleurs font toujours mouche dans le cœur des femmes.

Ensuite, si vous décidez de reprendre votre relation tous les deux, intéressez-vous plus aux activités de votre petite amie, Ron. Les femmes aiment qu'on leur accorde de l'attention. Ce sont les bases de toutes relations. »

Malgré les paroles de son professeur, Ron ne semblait toujours pas rassuré. Comme précédemment, le professeur attendit qu'il formule sa question.

« Luna ne voudra de toute façon plus jamais me parler. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire dans ce cas ? »

Désappointée par une telle excuse, le professeur Dumbledore reprit d'une voix plus ferme.

« Monsieur Weasley, j'ai eu Mademoiselle Lovegood en cours ce matin et je peux vous dire qu'elle semblait aussi affligée que vous. Nul doute qu'elle ne veut qu'une seule chose : redevenir votre petite amie ! Cessez donc de faire l'idiot et aller lui parler. Suis-je claire ? »

« Très claire professeur. »

Adoucissant son sourire, le professeur le laissa partir sur un dernier au revoir.

Un peu choqué d'avoir eu une telle conversation avec un professeur, Ron se précipita dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où il savait que ses amis faisaient leurs devoirs. Essoufflé, il repéra le plus vite possible leur table de travail et s'assit avec eux.

« Hermione, tu dois absolument m'aider ! »

Souriant par avance, la jeune fille ne fit que hocher la tête laissant son ami continuer.

« Il faut absolument que tu convainques Luna de me parler le plus vite possible. J'aimerais lui présenter mes excuses. »

Cette fois encore, Hermione ne fit que hocher la tête sous le sourire amusé de son petit ami.

« Elle t'attend sur le terrain de Quidditch Ron. »

Ne le voyant pas réagir immédiatement, Harry lui demanda d'une voix quelque peu autoritaire ce qu'il faisait encore là.

Eberlué par une telle coordination, Ron leur fit un petit sourire en guise de remerciement et se précipita vers le terrain de Quidditch où l'attendait Luna.

Il n'était plus en colère à présent. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et sa conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore l'avait éclairé sur ce que devait être leur relation.

Ron était prêt à faire au moins le double des efforts que Luna avait fait ces deux dernières semaines.

Se rappelant le conseil de son professeur, il prit le temps de métamorphoser sa cravate en un joli bouquet composé de fleur des champs. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui correspondait le mieux à Luna.

-

-

-

-

**Voilà voilou. Nous espérons que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. **

**Le quatrième chapitre devrait venir plus rapidement étant donné que je visualise bien la suite des évènements.**

**A la prochaine donc,**

**Mag, Ada et Lalie.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer : ****Les personnages et le monde fantastique de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme faisant partie de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter, nous appartient.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**_Iarla :_**** Toujours heureuse ? Tant mieux alors ! Hum, tu l'auras remarqué notre ponctualité ne s'est pas améliorée. Mais bon après des mois d'attente, voilà enfin LE chapitre 4. Bonne lecture.**

**_Hérisson vert : _****T'avais-je dit que ta review m'avait énormément fait plaisir ? Oui ? Bon alors ça c'est réglé ! J'ai malheureusement la très nette impression que ce chapitre est un véritable flop. Cependant ça fait des mois qu'il traîne, alors, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.**

**_Perlelun : _****Mes bonnes résolutions arrivent et sont là devant toi ! - **

**L'inconnue Chapitre 4**

Ron****était anxieux à l'idée de son rendez-vous avec Luna. Il se trouvait face à une situation à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confrontée. Il n'avait jamais du faire face à une rupture et à une tentative de « recollage des morceaux ».

Il espérait de tout son cœur que les conseils du professeur Dumbledore l'aideraient, mais cela ne diminuait en rien son stress.

A vrai dire, il aurait préféré cent fois être face à une dizaine de mangemorts aux regards meurtriers que de se rendre au terrain de Quiddicht à cet instant précis.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il était un Gryffondor que diable, Ron souffla une dernière fois en une veine tentative de se détendre quelque peu.

Essayant de paraître le plus décontracté possible, le jeune homme entra sur le terrain de Quidditch et chercha des yeux sa petite amie. Cette fois-ci, il le jurait, il ne la vexerait pas. Tout serait parfait !

Apercevant la jeune fille sur les gradins de Serdaigle, il s'approcha d'elle le plus vite possible. Il fut surpris de la voir aussi peinée et abattue. Il espérait que cela n'était pas provoqué par sa tentative de lui parler.

Ron avait la gorge sèche et ce fut pire encore quand Luna leva les yeux vers lui. Ses mains devinrent alors moites et des frissons parcoururent son dos.

Ne pouvant articuler qu'un faible « Luna » étranglé, il lui tendit les fleurs.

Un air surpris passa sur le visage de la blondinette. Prenant tout à fait Ron au dépourvu, elle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras. Il fallut quelques temps au rouquin pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille sanglotait dans ses bras et balbutiait des excuses décousues.

Tentant de la réconforter, il leva doucement son visage en prenant tendrement son menton dans ses grandes mains.

Lui adressant un sourire rassurant, il lui dit : « Hé ! petite Lune… Ne pleure pas. Moi aussi j'ai mes tords. »

La jeune femme voulant nier cette dernière parole d'un geste énergique de la tête, Ron reprit un peu plus fermement.

« Mais si ! Tu m'as donné beaucoup et moi j'ai pas toujours été attentif. Je devrais plus m'intéresser à toi et à tes activités. »

La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire timide tout en séchant ses larmes, mais Ron n'avait pas fini.

« Il faut que tu saches que le soir où nous nous sommes disputés…

C'est plutôt moi qui ai crié Ron, interrompit Luna. Le jeune homme ne fit que soutire à cette remarque et reprit :

« … En fait, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je riais, c'est que tu avais une moustache de chocolat. »

Mimant alors le geste d'essuyer la moustache chocolatée avec son pouce, Ron se pencha délicatement vers les lèvres de sa compagne pour partager avec elle un tendre baiser de réconciliation.

C'était un baiser tendre où tous les deux voulaient faire passer leurs sentiments avant tout et montrer à l'autre que tout pouvait recommencer. Se séparant en souriant, le couple décida de se promener le long du lac au lieu de rester inactifs au risque de geler sur place.

C'est ainsi, Luna et Ron parlant de tout et de rien, que Luna entraperçut à nouveau la silhouette voilée aux abords de la Forêt Interdite cette fois-ci.

La désignant à Ron, ils purent tous les deux se rendre compte que le personnage sortait visiblement du labyrinthe boisé et semblait quelques peu mal en point.

D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de se rapprocher pour porter assistance à la personne.

Cependant au moment où ils allaient être à portée de voix, les portes du château s'ouvrirent et le professeur Rogue apparut alors.

Le maître ès potion se dirigeant vers la silhouette, les deux amoureux préférèrent se dissimuler derrière un buisson. Qui sait ce que l'homme ténébreux leur aurait infligé comme punition pour être sorti du château après le couvre-feu ?

De là où ils étaient, Ron pouvait tout entendre et voir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Rogue soutenir la personne tout en lui administrant une potion prise dans une des ses poches !

Au vu de ses effets, le jeune homme conclu qu'il devait s'agir d'une potion de régénération. La silhouette paraissait en effet plus énergique, mais Rogue continua de la soutenir.

Le plus surprenant pour le Gryffondor vu de voir son professeur honnit sourire et de soulever délicatement la capuche du personnage voilé. En apercevant le visage de ce dernier, il fut plus étonné encore et entendit Luna pousser un petit cri aigu.

Le choc se fit cependant encore plus grand lorsque l'homme se pencha vers la personne, qu'il dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne.

Il n'y eut plus alors aucun doute, lorsque son baiser lui fut rendu que Sévérus Rogue et Magalie Dumbledore entretenaient une relation sérieuse et qu'ils s'aimaient.

C'était parfaitement visible à travers leurs gestes. On n'embrasse pas d'une manière aussi divine et désespérée quand on n'aime pas.

On ne tient pas l'autre comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus précieux au monde quand on n'aime pas.

L'éclat étincelant dans les yeux des deux amants ne trompait pas sur leurs sentiments respectifs, mais surtout, une telle harmonie entre deux corps était impossible si leurs deux âmes n'étaient pas sœurs.

Après le départ des deux amants partis se réfugier à l'intérieur, le décor féerique du parc n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Mais dans le cœur des deux adolescents témoins de toute la scène, les sentiments envers leurs enseignants se retrouvaient totalement chamboulés.

Ron et Luna bougèrent seulement de longues minutes à la suite de l'absence des deux professeurs. Le jeune homme ne put alors que dire : « Tu y crois toi ? A ce qu'on vient de voir ? ».

Et ces deux simples questions trahissaient bien leur ébahissement à tous deux face à une telle situation.

**Voilà, ceci était donc le lamentable chapitre 4 de ma fic L'inconnue.**

**Rassurez-vous, il ne reste plus qu'un seul et unique chapitre pour conclure cette crapuleuse horreur (c'est le moment où vous poussez tous un soupir de soulagement).**

**Bye bye,**

**Mag,Ada et Lalie**

**PS : Pour me laisser une critique, c'est toujours le même petit bouton bleu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** **Les personnages et le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme faisant partie de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter nous appartient**.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**_Perlelun : _****Kikou toi, d'abord un grand merci d'être ma beta rien qu'à moi ! Ensuite, comme tu le verras, on en apprend en effet plus sur l'inconnue et le pourquoi d'un tel accoutrement. Malheureusement, il va te falloir attendre le bonus pour savoir pourquoi l'amour entre notre professeur de potions adoré et la petite-fille du professeur Dumbledore est si désespéré (je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le bon mot, mais comme je n'en trouve pas d'autre…). **

**_Mona : _****C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir laissé une review. Et oui je pensais ce que je disais, le quatrième chapitre ne m'a vraiment pas plu. Le cinquième par contre, après des débuts très difficiles, relève la barre ! Je peux enfin dire que je suis satisfaite d'un chapitre de cette fic ! Mais bon, je te laisse lire et décider ce que tu en penses….**

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Ce chapitre termine L'inconnue, en effet il répond à toutes les interrogations et finis l'évolution du couple Ron/Luna. De plus, je laisse à votre bon soin, amis lecteurs, d'imaginer leur futur ensemble. Dans mon esprit, ils sont heureux et les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire. **

**Néanmoins, je suis parfaitement consciente que si ce chapitre épilogue la relation Ron/Luna, il reste pas mal d'interrogations en ce qui concerne le couple Sévérus Rogue/Magalie Dumbledore. Aussi ai-je eu l'idée d'écrire un bonus à cette fic rien que pour eux. **

**Ce bonus est toujours en gestation, mais il ne saurait tarder (je sais que ça fait cinq chapitre que je vous dis ça, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne !). Je vous laisse donc aux plaisirs de la lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.**

**Kisous à tous et à toutes ! **

_**Chapitre 5: L'inconnue**_

Il fallut quelques jours aux deux amoureux pour se remettre du choc d'avoir vu Rogue et Magalie Dumbledore ensemble. Cependant ils se firent rapidement à l'idée tout en se disant que l'éclat de leurs yeux et leurs gestes trahissaient l'immense amour entre eux.

Ron se disait que de toutes façons si Rogue éprouvait ne fut-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Luna, alors ils avaient bien le droit de s'aimer. A vrai dire, Ron préférait s'occuper de sa petite Lune plutôt que des amours cachés de deux de ses professeurs. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau tout gâcher entre eux. Ron s'intéressait donc aux activités de Luna et Luna aux activités de Ron. Pour eux tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cependant un détail tracassait Luna. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal circulait le soir avec un accoutrement tel à masquer ses traits. Etant une Serdaigle, Luna se devait de savoir. Aussi la jeune fille blonde se fit la promesse de découvrir le secret de son professeur avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Malheureusement, elle ne put rien découvrir de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà avant un mois.

Le soir où Luna découvrit toute l'affaire était la soirée durant laquelle elle et Ron devaient fêter les trois mois de leur couple. Tout n'avait pas été rose et les deux jeunes gens avaient dû faire face à plusieurs disputes. Cependant ils s'aimaient trop pour rester séparer l'un de l'autre plus de quelques jours.

Ainsi donc ce soir-là, Ron et Luna s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt. Ron avait spécifié à la jeune fille posséder une surprise pour elle. Arrivée sur le lieu indiqué, Luna retrouva son petit ami qui avait déjà installé au sol une couverture pour leur pique-nique sous le ciel étoilé.

Ron lui sourit tendrement et tendit ses mains à la jeune fille. Lui retournant son sourire, elle se blottit dans ses bras et resta dans cette position quelques temps tandis que Ron caressait lentement son dos et enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Luna. Ils s'installèrent ensuite et entamèrent un repas une fois de plus excellent et préparé à nouveau par les bons soins des elfes de maison.

Luna se fit la réflexion que ses centres d'intérêts se portaient plus sur la nourriture maintenant qu'elle fréquentait Ron. Ils passaient une grande partie de leur rendez-vous à grignoter. La jeune fille se fit la promesse de vérifier si elle n'avait pas grossi un peu. Ce serait tout de même dommage de dépenser des tas de galions pour refaire sa garde-robe deux tailles au-dessus.

Cependant son compagnon, malgré sa gourmandise légendaire parmi les élèves de Poudlard la regardait tendrement avec une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux. Luna frissonna sous ce regard auquel elle n'était pas habituée.

Ron sembla remarquer son malaise et lui fit un sourire éblouissant tout en lui tendant un panier d'osier. Luna n'osa pas le refuser bien qu'elle se sentait incapable d'avaler une bouchée de plus.

Heureusement pour son estomac, le contenu du panier ne semblait pas être destiné à la consommation. A la plus grande joie de la Serdaigle, un chaton pointa son museau rose depuis le nid confortable confectionné de diverses étoffes dans le fond de la corbeille. Le chaton était tigré avec des yeux bleus perçants. Il reniflait doucement et, approuvant l'odeur de Luna, se mit à escalader ses mains.

Rapidement la jeune fille le prit entre ses mains et commença à le caresser. En manque de câlins et d'affection, la minuscule boule de poils entreprit de téter les doigts de Luna. Souriant à la vue de ce spectacle, Ron s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés. Leur sourire à tous deux était éblouissant et se manifestait sur leurs traits afin de montrer tout simplement leur joie d'avoir trouvé un être si parfait pour partager tous les instants de la vie.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et finirent par partager un baiser. Chaste et doux, simple exploration de la caverne chaleureuse de leurs vis-à-vis, l'étreinte devint plus enfiévrée et plus voluptueuse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ron et Luna oubliaient leur timidité et leur gêne face à leurs désirs respectifs.

Pour chacun des deux, c'était la toute première fois qu'ils étaient conscients qu'il était un homme et qu'elle était une femme à part entière. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents maladroits, mais deux adultes près à devenir amants et cela sans éprouver l'embarras qui était présent depuis le début, embarras que peu à peu ils avaient appris à repousser l'un et l'autre ensemble.

Face à un tel assaut, Luna ne savait où donner de la tête, les mains de Ron étaient partout lui semblait-il et cela lui faisait ressentir des sensations fabuleuses inconnues jusqu'alors. La langue de Ron n'était certes pas en reste et explorait avec avidité sa bouche, lui faisant vivre l'impatience et le désir du jeune homme à son égard. Ce raz-de-marée la laissait pantelante et incapable de faire aller ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon comme elle en avait envie depuis des semaines.

Le baiser et les caresses de Ron perdirent un peu de leur frénésie et Luna put alors reprendre assez ses esprits pour agir comme elle le désirait depuis le début. Ses mains se mirent donc en mouvement et caressèrent avidement les épaules et le dos musculeux de son petit-ami, tandis que ce dernier laissait une traînée de baisés enflammés le long de son cou.

Lorsque les douces mains de la jeune fille descendirent plus bas et effleurèrent le ventre de Ron tout en passant sur ses hanches, un gémissement étouffé sortit de la gorge de son partenaire qui redoubla alors d'ardeur et descendit dangereusement sa bouche près de l'exquise paire de globes de chair de sa dulcinée.

Un éclair de désir parcouru le corps de la jeune femme et un halètement se fit entendre. Le jeune homme sourit, heureux de la voir apprécier sa douce torture. Cependant, il dut à son tour retenir un petit cri lorsque la jambe de la jeune fille effleura sa virilité sérieusement tendue. Il n'eut que le temps de se demander si le geste était voulu et conscient ou pas avant de ressentir une grande douleur au niveau de ses avant bras.

Apparemment le chaton n'avait guère apprécié d'être délaissé par sa jeune maîtresse et en plus, de se faire écraser par deux corps en fusion. Enervé par une telle interruption, le jeune homme roux tenta de repousser l'animal, mais ce dernier redoubla d'acharnement et le blessa encore plus.

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels les deux amoureux tentèrent de calmer l'animal, celui-ci s'enfuit soudainement en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Les deux amants se regardèrent brièvement et convinrent qu'il fallait rattraper le chaton avant qu'une des créatures de la forêt ne le dévore tout crû !

La course poursuite débuta donc et se poursuivit dans le labyrinthe sylvestre où les deux jeunes gens durent faire preuve de souplesse pour éviter les branches et les multiples ronces parsemant le sentier. Plusieurs fois Ron faillit attraper le chaton, mais à chaque fois, ce-dernier se démenait comme un beau diable et entaillait plus encore les morsures et griffures faites précédemment.

Tout en espérant que les plaies ne s'infecteraient pas trop, Luna redoubla de vigueur et rejoignit finalement le chaton à l'orée d'une clairière. Sentant Ron arriver derrière elle, elle se permit de relâcher ses nerfs tendus ainsi que la pression.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule et démunie face à une bête de la forêt. Examinant ce qui l'entourait tout en serrant le chaton dans ses bras, Luna put apercevoir la beauté de la nature.

Les frondaisons s'arrêtaient subitement et délimitaient une surface respectable de forme presque hexagonale. L'herbe à cet endroit semblait soyeuse et accueillante comme des draps de satin et un tapis de jonquille rehaussait le vert tendre de la trouée. Au-dessus de ce tapis floral voletaient de petites fées lumineuses suivies par un léger tintement de clochettes enchanteur.

Mais le plus impressionnant pour la jeune fille, ainsi que pour Ron dont le souffle s'était fait saccadé face à une telle vue, était sans nul doute possible l'arbre au centre de la laie.

Tout petit sorcier anglais avait déjà entendu parler de cet arbre, cependant la majorité des mages y voyait une belle histoire sans aucun fondement. Pourtant l'arbre de feu aussi appelé « Folia ignes » se tenait fièrement devant eux et illuminait par un éclat tamisé et surnaturel les alentours.

Absorbés par une telle vision hypnotique, il fallut quelques secondes aux deux jeunes gens pour apercevoir la sombre silhouette accrochée aux branches les plus hautes. Sous leurs yeux effrayés, la mystérieuse personne, qu'ils reconnurent comme leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vacilla et s'agrippa de justesse grâce à de vifs réflexes.

Luna et Ron n'ignoraient pas que récolter les fruits de l'arbre de feu était un acte dangereux que seules des personnes chevronnées étaient aptes à accomplir. En effet, l'arbre, pour se défendre des agresseurs le dépouillant, n'hésitait pas à projeter des flammes de plusieurs mètres au risque de s'embraser lui-même.

De plus, la température élevée se dégageant de la plante, rendait tout mouvement pénible et accentuait le risque de somnolence. C'était pourquoi la jeune femme était vêtue de voiles sombres destinés à la protéger de la chaleur et du feu.

Luna comprit alors pourquoi son inconnue portait un tel accoutrement. Tout s'éclaircissait soudainement. Son professeur n'était pas une espionne travaillant pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix comme le lui avait suggéré Ron, mais aidait simplement le Professeur Rogue a renouvelé son stock de plantes rares. En effet, les fleurs et les fruits de l'arbre représentaient une substance qui pouvait accomplir de véritables prouesses dans diverses potions médicinales.

Toute à ses réflexions, la jeune femme vit leur professeur vaciller à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put se rattraper aux branches. Paniqués, ils eurent le réflexe de porter leurs mains à leurs baguettes. Malheureusement, ils savaient parfaitement au fond d'eux-mêmes que leur intervention arriverait trop tard. Ils ne purent rien faire d'autre que de contempler le professeur Dumbledore qui se rapprochait du sol à une vitesse toujours plus grande.

La chute sembla durer des heures pour les deux adolescents stupéfiés par la peur. Leur professeur tombait avec sur le visage un air surpris : l'action s'était déroulée trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait.

Luna avait oublié la baguette magique qu'elle continuait de brandir et priait intérieurement pour que quelque chose ou quelqu'un arrive, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela sauve leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Soudain, un jet de lumière bleu jaillit des frondaisons entourant la clairière et engloba la jeune femme qui continuait son plongeon de plus de trente mètres. Apparemment les supplications mentales de Luna avaient été entendues. La lumière persista quelques minutes et accompagna l'adulte jusqu'au sol où cette dernière se posa comme une fleur.

Néanmoins, les émotions furent trop forte et Magalie Dumbledore vacilla et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers elle afin de lui porter assistance, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu la même idée.

Une silhouette sombre émergea des arbres et tout en rangeant sa baguette dans une des poches de sa longue robe noire, s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'atteignit en même temps que les deux élèves.

Ces-derniers remarquèrent bien vite que seule l'émotion d'avoir frôlé la mort était la cause de la chute du professeur. Cette constatation calma donc leur inquiétude, mais pas celle de Sévérus Rogue, maître es potion à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et accessoirement amant du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Magalie Dumbledore.

S'agenouillant aux côtés de la jeune femme qui reprenait doucement pied avec la réalité, il n'hésita pas à la serrer précautionneusement dans ses bras et à s'assurer lui-même qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure et cela malgré la présence de deux témoins, qui plus est deux élèves.

La scène d'affection ne dura cependant guère de temps avant que Rogue ne se reprenne et aide la jeune femme à se relever. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui ne purent que déglutir face à l'air que le maître es potion affichait sur son visage.

Ron connaissait parfaitement cette grimace très certainement travaillée des heures chaque jour afin que chaque élève comprenne bien la question qu'elle sous-entendait. Et à cette question, Ron ne savait quoi répondre. Rogue allait les mettre tous les deux en retenue durant au moins une semaine pour avoir enfreint le couvre-feu et s'être retrouvé la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite.

Le jeune homme ne put que déglutir et se dire qu'il ferait son possible pour protéger sa petite-amie. Elle était une Serdaigle et avait une réputation à tenir, sans ajouter que ce ne serait pas galant de sa part. Aussi le jeune homme se décida-t-il pour prendre la parole le premier :

« Professeur, je peux tout expliquer… »

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un haussement de sourcil sarcastique chez le maître des potions de Poudlard. Néanmoins le Gryffondor ne se laissa pas démonter et continua bravement son explication :

« Hum… En fait, j'ai trouvé dernièrement un chat et je voulais le montrer à Luna et il s'est enfui. Nous avons donc été obligés de le pourchasser dans la Forêt. Bref, tout est entièrement de ma faute! Luna n'aurait pas enfreint le règlement si je ne l'y avais pas poussée ! »

Ron remarqua immédiatement que Rogue n'était pas dupe, mais heureusement pour le deux jeunes gens, le professeur Dumbledore intervint auprès de son compagnon par un simple effleurement de leurs mains.

Le visage de Rogue se radoucit et l'homme se contenta de pousser un soupir avant de signifier qu'ils allaient raccompagner les deux élèves jusqu'au château et qu'il était dans leur intérêt de ne plus enfreindre le règlement s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur.

Rassérénés par ces paroles, les quatre personnages entreprirent de retourner vers l'école sans omettre de ramener la récolte du professeur Dumbledore. Arrivés à bon port dans le hall, leurs chemins se séparèrent et tandis que les deux professeurs se dirigeaient vers les cachots, les deux élèves, quant à eux, empruntèrent les escaliers vers leurs tours.

Le chemin ne fut pas long et arrivés devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles, ils entreprirent de se dire bonne nuit alors que Luna gardait toujours précieusement le chaton dans ses bras.

Cependant Ron remarqua bien vite que la jeune fille était plus timide que d'habitude et il ne tarda pas à deviner que leur étreinte précédent la fuite du chat en était la cause.

C'est donc d'une voix timide qu'il entreprit de présenter ses excuses à Luna :

« Luna… Je….je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas prête pour ça et… »

La jeune fille démentit cependant ses paroles par un non affirmatif de la tête tout en posant ses doigts légers sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Intimidée par ce qu'elle ressentait et par les paroles qu'elle allait dire, elle rougit et entama d'une petite voix :

« Non, Ron! Je… je le voulais! …. Et le pire…. C'est que je le veux toujours. »

Elle avait baissé ses yeux au fur et à mesure de ses propos et ne pouvait donc voir le sourire heureux et légèrement aguicheur se propageant sur le visage du jeune homme.

Ce-dernier lui releva la tête d'un geste tendre de la main et lui signifia simplement son accord par cette phrase :

« Alors trouvons-nous un endroit tranquille sans chaton et recommençons ! »

Et c'est main dans la main après avoir déposé le petit animal dans la salle commune des Serdaigles qu'ils partirent en direction de la salle sur demande.

**oOo The End oOo**

**Voilà donc, chers lecteurs, comment se termine L'inconnue. Vous possédez en effet toutes les clés et avez compris depuis longtemps que le titre se rapportait d'abord à Luna et ensuite à Magalie Dumbledore.**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, un bonus est en gestion, mais sera entièrement consacré au couple Sévérus/Magalie. Si vous voulez mieux connaître cette jeune femme quelque peu déjanté qui a réussi à conquérir le maître de potions de Poudlard, rendez-vous dans quelques jours, maximum quelques semaines si je ne l'ai pas fini avant de partir en vacances !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez une critique (positive ou négative), c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche.**

**Mag, Ada et Lalie**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	6. Bonus

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages et le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme faisant partie de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter nous appartient.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

****

****

**Bonus : L'inconnue**

****

****

****

Sévérus Rogue n'était certes pas un être sociable et surtout pas un grand parleur. Les rares fois où il se trouvait volontairement en compagnie de plus de deux personnes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Les fréquentations du maître es potions se résumaient à des relations purement professionnelles. Aussi n'assistait-il qu'aux réunions entre collègues qui visaient à établir les points importants de la nouvelle année scolaire.

On l'aura compris, Sévérus Rogue était homme à rester cloîtrer dans ses appartements et à ne fréquenter les lieux publics que si Albus Dumbledore ou Minerva McGonagall venait le chercher par la peau du cou.

Cependant tout cela changea à un moment bien précis de la vie de Sévérus Rogue, directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard. L'année scolaire allait commencer dans quelques semaines, trois pour être précis, et l'homme avait à nouveau postulé pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Malheureusement pour Sévérus Rogue, le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard était un vieux ripou fini et savait manipuler les gens pour servir ses intérêts. Or l'intérêt d'Albus Dumbledore en ce qui concernait Sévérus Rogue était qu'il demeure professeur de potions.

Le maître es potions de Poudlard fut donc mis en présence le 17 août de tous ses collègues pour fixer le calendrier scolaire de l'année à venir ainsi que rencontrer le ou les nouveaux membres de l'équipe éducative.

Le professeur affichait donc un air grognon à l'idée de se trouver dans une pièce où étaient rassemblés, à son humble avis, de sombres crétins avec un esprit frôlant le néant total.

Qui plus est, un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait depuis la veille et était très certainement annonciateur d'une catastrophe désastreuse pour lui.

Malgré son aversion pour de telles réunions, le sorcier mettait un point d'honneur à être ponctuel, contrairement à certains, et ainsi respecter les bonnes manières que son précepteur avait mis des années à faire rentrer dans sa petite tête de « sale morveux bon à rien » dixit son père.

L'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées sur la profonde injustice de ce monde cruel et la réunion commença à son plus grand déplaisir. Albus Dumbledore, bien que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, était toujours d'un ridicule absurde du point de vue de l'homme.

Sa robe de sorcier violette rehaussée d'étoiles scintillantes rendait la moquerie plus que facile et ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez busqué lui donnaient un air d'hibou mal réveillé. Cependant le vénérable sorcier ne semblait pas être conscient du ridicule de sa tenue et de ses propos.

Le problème demeurait justement là avec Dumbledore; Sévérus, malgré le nombre d'années passées à côtoyer le magicien, était toujours incapable de dire s'il était un grand génie ou simplement un vieux fou sénile avec une chance de pendu.

Cependant le temps n'était pas à songer à Dumbledore, mais plutôt au nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Sévérus savait que ses collègues, comme chaque année, avait appuyé sa candidature auprès du vieux sénile, malheureusement, il se doutait que, comme chaque année, cela ne serait pas suffisant et que Dumbledore avait dégoté une fois de plus un incapable anonyme pour assurer le poste.

L'homme en noir se retint de pousser un soupir face à un Dumbledore souriant et aux yeux pétillant de malice annonçant d'une voix claire que la personne en question avait été retardée par une affaire de famille.

Sévérus se dit que cela faisait un point commun entre le nouveau professeur et le directeur. En effet, ce dernier s'était absenté de Poudlard toute une semaine pour raisons familiales.

Agacé par un tel manque de savoir vivre, « franchement on avait pas idée de prolonger une réunion aussi ennuyante par un retard aussi important », Sévérus manqua de faire une syncope lorsqu'à la réponse de Minerva McGonagall (« comment se prénomme cette jeune personne qui a accepté le poste, Albus ? ») le vieux fou répondit par un petit rire et une voix sonore : « Magalie Dumbledore ».

Sévérus Rogue en était maintenant certain, il était maudit depuis le jour de sa naissance. Apparemment il était le seul de ses collègues à se rappeler exactement combien la jeune femme avait été une élève turbulente et une parfaite emmerdeuse.

A sa propre pensée, l'homme se dit qu'elle avait de qui tenir. Les autres professeurs poussaient de petits cris de joie face à une telle annonce et ne cessaient de dire au directeur combien cette nouvelle les réjouissait et qu'ils avaient toujours su que la jeune fille ferait de grandes choses, etc.

Sévérus se fit la remarque mesquine que Minerva semblait omettre sciemment la fois où la gamine s'était mise en tête de ruiner son cours sur les animagi en expliquant à ses camarades la théorie Bones-Prettwet, théorie que seuls les apprentis langues-de-plomb abordaient au cours de leurs études.

Sévérus se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien l'air courroucé qu'avait arboré la femme dans la salle des professeurs, cependant il eut la bonté d'âme de ne pas rappeler cet épisode à sa collègue.

« Manquerait plus qu'elle nous fasse un infarctus en pleine réunion » se dit-il.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, l'homme vit Dumbledore lui faire un petit sourire qu'il jugea parfaitement déplacé avant que le directeur n'annonce la fin de la réunion.

Désormais, les professeurs étaient libres de rentrer chez eux ou de demeurer au château. N'ayant personne à rejoindre, le maître des potions regagna ses appartements dans les donjons et entreprit de préparer ses cours pour la nouvelle année.

Alors qu'il était en plein travail, l'homme se fit la réflexion que la chance l'avait une fois de plus abandonné : il allait non seulement devoir se farcir des imbéciles en cours, de sombres crétins en salle des professeurs ainsi qu'une emmerdeuse de première en plus d'un vieux fou manipulateur.

L'année scolaire commençait bien !

oOo oOo

Assis à la longue table des professeurs de Poudlard, Sévérus Rogue dominait l'assemblée des élèves et ne manquait pas d'impressionner certains d'entre eux par son regard le plus noir.

L'idiot Potter n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de le fixer avec haine depuis le début de la cérémonie de répartition des premières années et Rogue s'était fait un plaisir de lui renvoyer un regard féroce et extrêmement haineux.

Si ce satané gamin prétentieux croyait l'impressionner avec sa misérable cicatrice, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil.

Heureusement pour les deux protagonistes de la guerre des regards, la répartition pris fin et Dumbledore se leva pour présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aussitôt les chuchotis et le brouhaha ambiant cessèrent et un silence s'abattit sur la grande salle qui écoutait religieusement le directeur.

Ce-dernier entama son discours de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit, selon Sévérus, sans tenir compte des règles de bienséances relatives aux relations familiales et professionnelles. Nul doute que les têtes blondes devineraient facilement que la demeurée qui endossait le rôle de professeur ne devait sa nomination qu'à ses liens de parenté avec le directeur.

De plus ce vieux sénile n'avait pas manqué de signaler que Miss Dumbledore était sa petite-fille. Franchement, si même les personnes âgées se mettaient à ne plus mettre en pratique les bonnes manières, où allait le monde, songea sarcastiquement le maître de potions.

Heureusement pour lui, le banquet pris bientôt fin et il put regagner son cher donjon. Néanmoins le sort cruel semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec l'homme ténébreux. Le directeur l'agrippa d'une poigne étonnement ferme pour son âge et accapara son attention pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

« Ah Sévérus ! Vous vous souvenez très certainement de ma petite-fille ? »

L'homme ne fit qu'acquiescer de manière fort peu polie.

« Voyez-vous, je ne savais où loger cette chère petite… je dois dire que je la voulais éloignée de mes appartements, elle fourre toujours son nez dans mes affaires et ne cesse de me confisquer mes bonbons au citron… »

Sévérus sut alors que le vieil homme en face de lui avait définitivement perdu la raison. Pourtant son vis-à-vis ne se laissa pas démonter par l'air sarcastique et outré qu'il affichait.

« …En parlant de bonbons, une pastille à la menthe, Sévérus ? »

L'homme en noir refusa par un geste de la tête et le flot volubile du directeur reprit de plus bel.

« Toujours est-il que je l'ai installée dans les donjons, »

Air épouvanté chez Rogue que Dumbledore ne sembla pas remarquer « et que j'aimerais que vous lui fassiez visiter son nouvel environnement »

L'homme afficha alors un air choqué et une répugnance flagrante que même le directeur ne pouvait ne pas voir.

« Monsieur le directeur, commença-t-il, j'ai bien peur que mes légers différents avec Miss Dumbledore m'empêchent de remplir parfaitement ce rôle. Mais pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Monsieur Rusard ? Il connaît mieux les cachots que quiconque ici. »

Et sans attendre une réponse du directeur, le professeur de potions prit la poudre d'escampette, ravi au plus haut point d'avoir joué un tel mauvais tour à son ancienne élève qui lui en avait tant fait voir.

C'est tout guilleret que l'homme s'endormit ce soir-là, quelque peu rassuré sur le déroulement de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Il allait se faire un plaisir de faire un enfer de la vie d'Harry Potter ainsi que de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond qu'était Magalie Dumbledore.

oOo oOo

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore se disait qu'il serait peut-être plus difficile que prévu de caser sa petite-fille adorée avec son professeur de potion qu'il aimait comme son fils.

Cependant, il se devait de ne pas abandonner, il en allait du bonheur de ses deux protégés préférés.

Décidément, les mois à venir promettaient d'être très agités à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

oOo oOo

Les petits oiseaux chantaient, une douce brise balayait le parc enchanteur de Poudlard, l'air était doux et le soleil brillait joyeusement au-dessus des montagnes entourant le château séculaire.

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes ! Mis à part qu'une jeune femme ne pouvait apprécier le spectacle de la nature s'éveillant puisque ses appartements étaient dépourvus de sorties vers l'extérieur.

La demoiselle se retrouvait donc dans l'obligation d'éclairer sa chambre, son salon, sa salle-de-bain et son bureau à la seule lumière artificielle. Déprimée par une telle constatation, Magalie Dumbledore décida de faire preuve de courage et de se lever en cette première journée de cours.

Tout allait parfaitement bien, elle n'était absolument pas déprimée face à l'absence de lumière naturelle, ne se tracassait pas au sujet de sa tenue pour son premier cours, n'avait pas un trou noir à la place de son cerveau et ne s'était pas fait un mal de chien en cognant son gros orteil contre la porte de la salle-de-bain !

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et elle adorait son travail ainsi que son grand-père préféré qui lui avait laissé un parchemin sur la table basse du petit-salon :

_« J'espère que ton cours sera passionnant, tu commences avec les sixièmes années Gryffondors et Serpentards mélangés. De l'avis de tes collègues, ce sont les plus difficiles à tenir !_

_Bonne chance,_

_Ton grand-père préféré. »_

Etouffant un cri de rage, la jeune femme se fit la promesse intérieure de massacrer à la tronçonneuse son crétin de grand-père, sa seule famille, et toute personne osant entraver son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce job ?

« Souviens-toi de ton compte en banque dans le rouge », lui siffla la voix de sa conscience.

Décidément, Magalie Dumbledore se dit qu'elle haïssait sa vie et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire payer au premier breton qui passerait par là !

oOo oOo

Jouissif, tout simplement jouissif !

L'expression de la petite emmerdeuse était à se tordre de rire. Non seulement elle n'avait cessé de massacrer des yeux le directeur ainsi que son bacon, mais en plus elle commençait sa première journée de cours par les Gryffondors mélangés aux Serpentards de sixième année.

La providence et la chance étaient de son côté, la petite pimbêche poserait son formulaire de démission ce soir même et Albus serait dans le pétrin pour trouver un nouveau professeur aussi tardivement.

Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de proposer le poste à Sévérus qui ferait mine d'hésiter quelques minutes histoire de faire regretter son comportement au vieux fou sénile. Sévérus sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, heureusement pour sa réputation, personne ne se trouvait dans les environs.

Cependant avant qu'un tel projet ne se concrétise, l'emmerdeuse devait aller assurer son cours de même que lui. Soupirant face à l'injustice de sa situation, les premières années de Poufsouffle avaient l'air encore moins dégourdis que Londubat, Sévérus Rogue prit le chemin des cachots, non sans oublier de faire virevolter ses longues robes noires d'une manière impressionnante.

La journée s'annonçait excellente pour sa vie professionnelle !

oOo oOo

« MAMAN….PAPA….AIDEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! ET POURQUOI IL ME REGARDE COMME CA LE BLONDINET ? AU SECOURS, ILS VEULENT ME TUER ! »

On l'aura compris, Magalie Dumbledore était littéralement prise de panique à l'idée d'enseigner à une classe de Gryffondors et Serpentards réunis.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme tenta de garder un visage calme et serein et y réussit plutôt bien. Ses élèves la regardaient en chien-de-faïence et la jeune femme s'éclaircit brièvement la gorge avant de commencer le cours.

oOo oOo

« Elle devait déjà avoir éclaté en sanglots après une remarque bien sentie du fils Malefoy », songea Sévérus.

oOo oOo

« J'irai bien faire un tour aux cuisines pendant que Magalie donne cours », pensa Albus Dumbledore.

oOo oOo

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY, LACHEZ IMMEDIATEMENT LES ATTRIBUTS GENITAUX DE MONSIEUR POTTER ! ET VOUS MONSIEUR POTTER RETIREZ VOTRE BAGUETTE DU NEZ DE MONSIEUR MALEFOY »

Voyant que les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir l'écouter, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir, « mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire son premier cours sur les duels », et se décida à immobiliser les deux combattants avant que toute la classe ne se transforme en pugilat géant.

Une fois le calme revenu, elle lança le contre-sort qui permit à Potter et Malefoy de se mouvoir à nouveau. D'un regard noir, elle ordonna à ses deux élèves récalcitrants de rejoindre leur place.

Elle attendit une bonne minute avant de commencer son discours moralisateur tout en fixant un à un ses élèves dans les yeux. Tous purent y lire une grande détermination et le refus total de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Apparemment je n'ai pas été assez claire au début du cours ! Ici ce n'est pas un vaste ring de boxe où Serpentards et Gryffondors règlent leurs comptes. Si vous avez des différents, vous réglez cela ailleurs qu'à mon cours et de manière civile et adulte ! Inutile de vous dire que votre comportement est puéril et mériterait un mois de retenue Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter. »

Acquiescement des deux jeunes hommes qui eurent la décence de paraître gênés.

« Je sais que je vais vous en demander beaucoup cette année, malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix. La guerre est toute proche et je me dois de vous donner des bases solides qui vous permettront de vous défendre et de rester en vie. »

Un petit rire troubla le silence du côté des Serpentards, mais la jeune femme décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Ce que je vous apprendrai servira aussi bien aux futurs compagnons de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'aux futurs Mangemorts et suivants de Voldemort… »

L'ambiance devint tout de suite plus lourde à ces mots et quelques élèves sursautèrent à l'entente du nom maudit, cependant elle était consciente qu'elle devait faire preuve de franchise si elle voulait être respectée et écoutée par ses élèves.

« … quant à ceux qui désirent ne pas choisir de camp, cela les aidera aussi à se défendre contre ceux voulant les forcer à rejoindre tel ou tel camp. Inutile de vous dire que j'attends de vous une tenue irréprochable durant mes cours. On m'obéit et on agit le plus promptement possible dans le calme et la discipline. Chaque semaine, vous aurez des cours de théorie et des cours pratiques. Chaque semaine aussi, je contrôlerai vos aptitudes à vous en sortir face au danger dans des simulations. Ce sera alors à vous d'exploiter toutes vos connaissances. Suis-je claire ? »

Impressionnés par un discours aussi franc et le ton assez dur de la jeune femme qui ne paraissait plus aussi fragile qu'à première vue, tous les élèves signifièrent leur accord d'une même voix.

Magalie Dumbledore se permit un léger sourire et se dit que finalement sa vie n'était pas si cauchemardesque que ça.

oOo oOo

DEUX MOIS !

Ca faisait maintenant deux mois tout pille que l'emmerdeuse de service lui avait piqué la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et cette pimbêche ne cessait de se pavaner sous les yeux émerveillés de toute la Grande Salle.

Doux Merlin, était-il le seul dans cette école à posséder un esprit critique et assez de bon sens pour savoir que cette gamine ne convenait en rien pour ce poste. Elle avait même réussi à ensorceler le fils Malefoy !

Pestant une fois de plus contre l'injustice de sa vie et Albus Dumbledore qui voulait lui refourguer l'emmerdeuse à tout bout de champ, Sévérus se promit de trouver le sortilège utilisé par ce satané professeur pour embobiner tout Poudlard.

Avec un peu de chance, il recevrait l'ordre de Merlin pour services rendus à la nation. Fort de cette nouvelle lubie, Sévérus Rogue se précipita vers la section interdite de la bibliothèque sous les yeux courroucés de Madame Pince, outrée par un tel comportement dans son sanctuaire.

oOo oOo

La jeune femme tendait désespérément la main vers un imposant volume sur l'étagère la plus haute de la bibliothèque. Enervée par son échec et par le fait que la magie était proscrite dans la bibliothèque, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de trouver quelque chose pouvant faire office de marchepied.

Se résignant, la demoiselle entreprit de sélectionner les livres les plus gros et de les empiler sur le sol pour ensuite escalader avec ses escarpins la pille ainsi formée.

Elle entendit des pas précipités, un reniflement provenant très certainement de la bibliothécaire et enfin aperçut une forme sombre se précipitant à grande vitesse vers elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de penser « non » et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La pille de livres, réduite à néant par la personne entrant, s'effondra et Magalie Dumbledore chuta. Elle ferma les yeux tout en espérant qu'elle ne se ferait pas trop mal et en pestant contre sa malchance qui, a ce rythme, deviendrait bientôt légendaire.

oOo oOo

Sévérus Rogue ne comprit pas tout, mais savait pertinemment où il se trouvait. Sur le sol, allongé de tout son long alors qu'il aurait dû adopter une stature debout.

Son dos avait franchement souffert de sa chute, sans compter les divers livres lui lacérant le dos. A cela, il fallait ajouter un poids sur son corps qui n'était nul autre que Magalie Dumbledore.

Cette dernière gisait sur lui et semblait quelque peu sonnée, les yeux vitreux. Elle sembla cependant se rendre compte sur qui elle reposait et tenta de se redresser maladroitement à l'aide de ses bras.

Sévérus put alors voir sa jolie frimousse arborant un air perdu et ses yeux étincelants dans lesquels n'importe quel inconnu aurait pu se perdre facilement. Le maître de potions prit alors pleinement conscience que la jeune femme était collée à lui dans une pause tout sauf innocente et qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir les formes plantureuses de la demoiselle.

Sévérus remarqua aussi que ses mains ne se trouvaient nulle part ailleurs que sur les fesses rebondies de sa collègue. Cette-dernière se racla la gorge et Sévérus reporta son attention sur son visage, il constata qu'elle possédait des lèvres pulpeuses couleurs bois de rose.

A sa plus grande honte, un début de réaction physique dans le bas de son corps commença à se manifester.

Il se morigéna alors vertement pour avoir de telles pensées et se concentra sur ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à dire. Malheureusement pour la réputation des deux enseignants, c'est ce moment que choisis Madame Pince pour venir voir ce qui se tramait dans la réserve.

La bibliothécaire glapit, s'évanouit et échut sur le sol dans une pause qui ne cachait rien de ses dessous. Sévérus sentit la jeune femme se remettre debout et rougir d'une façon qu'il qualifia d'adorable.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la tête avant de quitter la réserve et de rejoindre ses quartiers. La jeune femme ne lui adressa qu'une réponse timide de la main tandis qu'elle se penchait vers la bibliothécaire afin de lui porter assistance.

oOo oOo

Il était maudit.

Cela faisait une semaine que Magalie Dumbledore lui était tombé dessus dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque et depuis, il avait été incapable d'ôter la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Le pire étant certainement les moments où il se trouvait auprès d'elle en raison des repas et des réunions dans la salle des professeurs. Qui plus est, il avait l'impression de la voir à chaque croisement de couloirs dans les cachots.

Il lui semblait sentir le parfum velouté et légèrement épicé de la demoiselle à travers tout Poudlard et des pensées peu catholiques assaillaient son esprit lorsqu'il était seul avec elle. Il était honteux et se sentait semblable à un des gamins boutonneux auxquels il enseignait.

La jeune femme était certes désirable et ses tenues, quoiqu'extravagantes, laissant deviner ses formes sans rien dévoiler lui semblaient être le plus délicieux des desserts.

Sévérus, contrairement à ses habitudes passées, circulait de plus en plus dans le château et n'hésitait pas à rejoindre ses collègues le soir en espérant pouvoir apercevoir ou même parler avec la petite-fille du directeur.

Cependant Sévérus savait pertinemment bien qu'il devait abandonner tous ses fantasmes à l'encontre de la jeune femme, que diable il s'agissait toujours de son ex-élève, emmerdeuse et pimbêche de service.

Mais plus encore que cela, l'homme ne se faisait pas d'illusions et connaissait parfaitement les moqueries dont il était l'objet. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu murmurer sur son passage à propos de son gros nez, ses cheveux gras, son teint cireux et ses dents jaunies.

Il cachait sa maigreur derrière d'encombrantes robes noires et dissimulait ses nombreuses cicatrices grâces à de longues manches fermées par de nombreux boutons.

Sévérus Rogue n'ignorait pas qu'il n'avait pas droit au bonheur et se fit donc la promesse intérieure qu'il cesserait de penser à sa collègue d'une telle manière… dans quelques minutes… quelques heures… un jour peut-être… dans 100 ans quand elle serait vieille et moche…

oOo oOo

Décidément Poudlard réservait bien des surprises. Ainsi donc ses deux petits protégés préférés avaient déjà bien entamé les hostilités.

Albus espérait bien que Sévérus n'oublierait pas ses bonnes manières et qu'il demanderait rapidement sa petite-fille en mariage.

oOo oOo

Elle était maudite depuis sa naissance !

Non seulement elle était orpheline en raison d'un mage noir destructeur et névrosé jusqu'à la moelle, elle était la petite-fille de l'homme le plus fou et manipulateur qu'elle ait jamais vu, elle était professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal à Poudlard (poste maudit, faut-il le rappeler ?), mais en plus bavait littéralement sur un de ses collègues, son ancien professeur de potions, ex-Mangemort et plus âgé qu'elle par-dessus le marché !

Sa vie pouvait-elle être pire ?

Oui, lui dit sa conscience, imagine que demain tu dois l'assister dans son inventaire annuel de ses ingrédients conformément à la demande du directeur.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot mentalement et fit son possible pour ne pas penser à l'homme de ses fantasmes, à ses mains élégantes qui pourraient faire naître des sensations délicieuses sur son corps, à ses yeux charbons qui la faisaient frissonner, à sa bouche pale et fine qui abritait une langue de velours qu'elle mourrait d'envie de goûter et par-dessus tout à son corps musculeux malgré sa finesse.

Elle voulait cet homme de tout son corps !

oOo oOo

Mais pourquoi cela tombait-il sur lui ?

N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il tremble de désir pour elle à sa simple vue dans des lieux publics fréquentés, il fallait en plus qu'il soit coincé avec elle dans un espace réduit où différents bocaux encombraient le passage et le forçaient à la frôler à tout bout de champ.

Il allait craquer, c'était certain, et le vieux Dumbledore n'avait pas intérêt à venir rouspéter en raison d'une relation amoureuse entre collègues.

Amoureuse ? Le mot choqua le maître de potions. Il était certes célibataire depuis de longues années maintenant, mais il n'envisageait certainement pas de se lancer dans une relation sérieuse et à longue durée.

Une petite voix lui siffla pourtant à l'oreille que la demoiselle de ses rêves ne possédait pas qu'un joli corps, mais aussi un esprit bien fait.

Après tout, elle avait toujours été la première de la classe, même en potions (or Sévérus pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir favorisé un élève), et avait fini ses études d'Aurors avec une grande distinction et les félicitations du jury pour son travail exceptionnel et de grande qualité.

De plus la jeune femme avait fait partie de la brigade d'interventions des Aurors deux ans avant de parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouveaux mystères de la nature et de la magie à élucider.

C'était certes une sorcière exceptionnellement brillante et ouverte aux autres cultures, en témoignaient ses tenues ethniques et ses nombreux grigris qu'elle transbahutait d'un côté et de l'autre.

Sévérus Rogue se dit alors que la femme idéale existait bel et bien et qu'il l'avait juste en face de lui.

oOo oOo

Il devait cesser de la regarder avec des yeux pareils sinon elle allait se jeter sur lui telle une nymphomane en manque de sexe et d'hormones mâles.

Trop absorbée par ses efforts pour ne pas se jeter au cou de l'homme de ses rêves et dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, Magalie Dumbledore ne remarqua pas la caisse de dents de Ronflaks Cornus qui se trouvait dans le chemin et tomba tête la première sur le sol visqueux des cachots.

Désappointée par sa maladresse presque congénitale, la jeune femme se dit que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle allait conquérir Sévérus Rogue.

oOo oOo

Un grand bruit le sortit de ses pensées suicidaires (« honnêtement Sévérus, qui voudrait d'un homme tel que toi, tu ferais mieux de te jeter tête la première dans un de tes chaudrons et de te donner la mort au lieu de la voir partir avec un autre, etc. ») et Sévérus aperçut la femme de sa vie les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol et couverte d'une substance visqueuse.

Pas dégouté pour autant, il se précipita vers la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever. Il remarqua rapidement que son poignet était foulé et ne tarderait pas à enfler si on ne le soignait pas rapidement.

Aussi s'empressa-t-il de convier sa collègue dans ses appartements où il pourrait lui administrer une potion anti-enflures.

C'est ainsi qu'un beau soir d'octobre, Sévérus Rogue ouvrit ses appartements à la femme de sa vie et tenta tant bien que mal de l'y faire rester le plus longtemps possible.

oOo oOo

Albus se demandait si Magalie fêtait ses futures fiançailles avec Sévérus et si sa petite-fille arriverait toujours vierge à l'autel.

Il faisait confiance à Sévérus et à son savoir-vivre, mais Albus savait que les jeunes gens sont parfois trop enthousiastes et assez enclins à placer la charrue avant les bœufs.

oOo oOo

L'homme avait les mains les plus magnifiques qu'elle ait jamais vues. Il avait délicatement bandé son poignet après l'absorption de la potion nécessaire à sa guérison et s'appliquait maintenant à lui servir un thé bien chaud avec du miel liquide pour la remettre de sa mésaventure.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que l'homme la fixait avec une lueur d'adoration, mais quand elle fut consciente de son regard posé sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Sévérus avait-il compris et allait-il la repousser ?

Son angoisse fut calmée lorsque son collègue lui effleura la joue de ses doigts longilignes et lui adressa un sourire timide. L'éclat dans ses yeux ne la trompa pas et elle répondit au sourire d'une manière peut-être trop enjouée pour la situation.

L'homme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, mais il ne fit rien d'autre. Magalie se dit donc qu'elle pouvait bien faire le deuxième pas puisque son vis-à-vis avait accompli le premier.

Aussi la jeune femme se pencha-t-elle légèrement et franchit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Elle abandonna ses dernières hésitations pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sévérus.

Le baiser demeura chaste et doux quelques temps et ne se concrétisa que par un effleurement de leurs lèvres respectives ainsi que le mélange de leurs souffles.

Sévérus prit alors le contrôle des opérations et força tendrement l'entrée du bouton de rose de sa compagne. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent amoureusement et partagèrent un baisé exquis rempli de promesses d'amours éternels.

Magalie sût alors qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de Sévérus, être là dans les moments de joies absolues ainsi que ceux de peines, elle désirait tout partager avec lui.

Aussi n'émit-elle aucune objection lorsque le baisé devint plus passionné et que les mains de l'homme entreprirent de se mouvoir sur son corps afin de lui faire ressentir des sensations délicieuses.

A vrai dire, la jeune femme ne fut pas en reste cette nuit-là et mit en point d'honneur à rendre chaque caresse afin que son amant éprouve autant de plaisir qu'elle.

oOo oOo

Sévérus Rogue se réveilla bien installé dans ses couvertures et enlaçant étroitement un corps souple, doux et chaud.

Souriant d'avance à la vue alanguie qu'offrait sa maîtresse, l'homme ténébreux repensa à la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient vécue.

Il ne se rappelait plus s'être senti aussi bien depuis longtemps… Après réflexion, Sévérus convint qu'en fait il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa petite vie misérable.

Il se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser s'envoler son papillon du bonheur loin de lui et estima qu'il était temps de sortir de son coffre de Gringotts les antiques bagues de fiançailles de la famille Rogue.

Décidément cette année scolaire s'annonçait merveilleuse tout comme la fin de sa vie, décréta-t-il lorsque sa compagne se réveilla et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Il espérait juste qu'Albus accepterait de lui donner la main de sa petite-fille.

oOo oOo

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore tentait de déterminer quelle couleur serait la mieux appropriée pour les invitations de Magalie et de Sévérus.

Il avait déjà quelques idées pour le texte :

« MAGALIE ET SEVERUS

_Ainsi que leurs proches,_

_Sont fiers de vous inviter le ? du ? afin de célébrer leurs fiançailles._

_Les futurs fiancés voudraient dès à présent manifester leur gratitude éternelle à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore, grand-père chéri et mentor vénéré, qui a sciemment manœuvré afin que leurs chemins se croisent pour ne plus jamais se séparer ! »_

Oui décidément, ce texte était tout simplement parfait. Albus se dit que ce serait rendre service aux deux jeunes gens que de faire déjà imprimer les invitations, après tout on était jamais à l'abri d'imprévus avec les imprimeurs et leur mécanique.

oOo **The End** oOo


End file.
